Spider-Raid and Sky Warriors
by Fireboy0715
Summary: Well,now to have my first video game idea into a story,and we have a kid,who is lost from his parents,and is that "Chosen One" character in some stories,who joins a team,who is assisted by another team,which are descendents of the greatest hero in thier universe,and them and thier city has a military,which are terrorists,and the teams are the only one who knows that,read for more


**There's 3 planets in Blueskull galaxy,Overworld,Thairamis (TIE-RAM-ISS),and then there's Dimensiona (DIE-MEN-SHUN-UH),a planet with humans and anthropomorphic animals,like Foxes,crocodiles,bulls,and even dinosaurs,but one of those "People" went from one small accident,leading to a huge journey**

 _One day,one 12-year-old dinosaur named Yoshi was watching for boats on a dock,earlier,he heard of a myth that in those docks,if you see fog across the horizon and see a boat crash in the fog,then a ghost appears and pushes you in a whirlpool,that takes you to another place (Okay,that whole thing sounds stupid,but later it all makes sense),Yoshi got up at night to test the myth and he sees fog across the horizon,the S.S. Seahorse (Ship) crashed in the fog,there was no lifeboats,he heard everyone scream all the way from the docks,he then heard water swishing around,and when he turns around,he sees a ghost that looks exactly like Mario,and it pushes him is the whirlpool he heard,he falls down,and then it looks like he's falling in space but with a bunch of portals,and then the one he falls in,took him to Midnight City,on the other side of Dimensiona,now here we go_

"What the-what just happened,oh no,I'm not going home,ain't I" Says Yoshi

 _He got supplies and lived on his own,building homes,grabbing food,and he survived all that harsh stuff,but when he turns 14,he sees the ghost again_

"You're that ghost from the docks" Says Yoshi

"*Whispering* You will see your town again" Says The Ghost

 _White objects float around him,then flies into Yoshi's eyes,he then gets a vision of his town,but destroyed,burned and infested,he also saw himself with armor,guns,and grenades,after that,he "Wakes up" in a cave with a diamond on a display case,then a leapord runs in,and takes the diamond_

"Yo,dude,what'cha doing" Says Yoshi

"Taking this,tell the cops,and you're dead" Says The Leapord

"Umm,well I just had these wierd visions,with a ghost,my old place,and I just woke up in the middle of this cave,like,what's with this fantasy crap (No offense if you write stories),and stuff" Says Yoshi

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP" SAYS THE POLICE

"D mn it,you're coming with me" Says The Leopard as he grabs his arm and takes Yoshi with him

 _He drags him out,so The Leopard has a "Shield" against the gunfire by the cops but before they got out,a portal opens,and the Leapord's partner comes out_

"Come on,man" Says His Partner

"Consider yourself lucky" Says The Leopard

"Whew,that was close,oh and why don't I just do what you're doing,I mean,the 4 years I was here,it sucks here" Says Yoshi

"Hey,man,a 3rd member could be good" Says Leapord's partner

"Fine,but don't f#ck up" Says Leapord

 _2 Years passed,and by the time Yoshi is 16,the Leapord and his partner,is caught by the military,Yoshi escaped but with a concussion,which knocks him backs to his senses (How does he become criminal after being a hero,because the ghost controlled his mind,but the cannonball that caused the concussion harmed the ghost while controlling him),the next day,a comet rolls in,and strikes the park,after Yoshi healed the concussion,he visited the site with a mask to hide himself,it was a gem that crashed on the planet,the military is guarding the site,but he sneaks in and gets the gem,so he could break the 2 partners out,even though he is back at 'Himself' he still wanted to get them out,but when he was on his way,the mask fell off,then 1 soldier caught him,and pointed a gun at him,but another dinosaur with what looks like metal armor comes in_

"Alright,put the kid down,man" Says The Person

"He's a thief,he's going to jail" Says The Soldier

"Yeah,but he could be taking it for a reason" Says The Person

"Yeah,OK,but rules are rules,man" Says The Soldier

"*Sigh* But that always works" Says The Person as he gets a tranquilizer gun and shoots the soldier "C'mon,we've got stuff to do"

"Yeah,like what" Says Yoshi

"Stuff" Says The Person

 _Yoshi gets in the mysterious person's truck_

"The names Metal Yoshi,by the way,your kind,and other kinds of animals,are in a secret group,we call Spider-raid,named after the founder,and I'm the leader" Says Metal Yoshi

"But why aren't you gonna arrest me or something" Says Yoshi

"Because that is the gem of Dimensiona,aliens were protecting it in thier ship,but robots attacked to destroy it,so they sent it here,but if this gets gestroyed,we're all dead,not to mention,the military,is fake,it's really a terrorist group disguised as our forces,and don't forget to meet the Sky Warriors" Says Metal Yoshi

"OK" Says Yoshi

 _They stop at the Spiderraid base,and the car is in the garage with the door open_

"Stay here,I gotta get something" Says Metal Yoshi

"Alright" Says Yoshi

 _2 Soldiers walk by,and the garage door was open,so he had his head down,but the soldiers knew he was rescued by Metal Yoshi,and they knew what Metal Yoshi's truck looks like,so they looked inside,and dragged Yoshi out,and shot him with a tranquilizer dart_

"Got him" Says Soldier 1

"Yeah,but if that ghost comes,he's gonna kick our a$$" Says Soldier 2

"You still think it's real,pfft,c'mon man" Says Soldier 2

 _They see the ghost of Mario,and it flies into Yoshi's body,the body comes up with glowing-blue eyes,and the body punches soldier 1,takes his gun and shoots both of them,it pulls the dart and the ghost flies out of his body,Yoshi then turns around_ **(Just remember,if you see a sleeping person wake up with glowing eyes,run,it might never happen,but if it does,just run)**

"DUDE,You,you kicked thier a$$" Says Yoshi

"Exactly,but didn't you remember,*Closes garage door*,when Metal Yoshi mentioned the Sky Warriors" Says The Ghost

"Yeah" Says Yoshi

"Well,meet thier leader" Says The Ghost

 _The ghost then turns into Mario's regular form_

"Whoa,Mario,man how did you do that" Says Yoshi

"Well,when you were asleep the night you fell in the ocean,I found your necklace,I touched the crystal on it,and I got elemental powers,but my favorite element was ghost,so I became one,and pushed you in,because our city is in danger,and I know it is you who will make it,the necklace is the Great Hero's necklace,he was the greatest hero ever,without him,Blueskull wouldn't exist,I wore it for myself to keep these powers" Says Mario

"Oh,well you can keep that necklace" Says Yoshi

"Thanks,but the Sky-" Says Mario

"Hey,oh,Mario,what are to doing here?" Says Metal Yoshi

"Well ever since he was 12,I helped him out with life,I even saved him a couple of times in ghost mode" Says Mario

"Well then,I think we found the chosen one" Says Metal Yoshi

"Chosen One?"

 **To be continued..**

oh and guys,don't talk s#!t about the names,Spiderraid was named after the founder,and Sky Warriors live in a sky island,and people are still talking s#!t,watch my skills on predicting the future


End file.
